When Playboy Meet Virgin (Minimini Series) -1-
by Pardon-MinHolly
Summary: !Prequel! (!Sequel is UP!) Yoongi lelah menjadi perjaka dan mencoba menemukan "Mr. Right". Jimin adalah seorang pria yang banyak memiliki pasangan kencan dan teman-temannya menantangnya untuk bergabung di situs 1NightStand. Apa yang akan terjadi jika keduanya bertemu? Sebuah penthouse di Jeju akan menjadi saksinya. / BTS / MinYoon / ONS !PwP! / boyXboy / Yoongi !Uke!Bottom! /
1. Chapter 1

Terinspirasi dari one night stand series dari Kate Richard

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon oneshoot

Rate M!

Yaoi, boyXboy, ONS

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Foreword

Yoongi telah menunggu lebih lama daripada yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas keperjakaannya. Malu pada kondisi yang dialaminya, ia bergabung dalam satu situs, membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan orang asing tampan dan berkencan satu malam tanpa komitmen, tanpa harus mengakui bahwa ia belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya.

* * *

Jimin berpartisipasi dalam satu situs one night stand karena suatu taruhan, dan dia tidak tahu siapa pasangan kencannya... yang ternyata kurang berpengalaman daripada yang biasa ia kencani.

* * *

Ketika mereka memasuki suite penthouse di Jeju, mereka memasuki ruang yang dirancang untuk kemewahan dan dipesan untuk satu 1NightStand.

Mereka belum pernah bertemu dan hanya memiliki satu tujuan ketika berkencan, dan akhirnya keduanya bertemu di sebuah hotel di Jeju. Sejak awal sudah cukup lucu karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya, namun setelah satu ciuman sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancar karena ternyata mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang kuat satu sama lain.

* * *

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Terinspirasi / Remake dari one night stand series dari Kate Richard.

Alur cerita sama, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Ini bukan 'copy' dari FF dari author lain.

Kalau ada hal yang sama, itu 'kemungkinan' kami menggunakan sumber yang sama.

Semoga udah cukup jelas :)

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon – Oneshoot.

Rate M!

Yaoi, boyXboy, ONS

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melihat sekeliling lobby. Ini bukan hanya perjalanan pertama kali ke Jeju, tapi ini juga akan menjadi pengalaman " _pertama kalinya_ ".

Dia berhasil melalui perguruan tinggi tanpa kehilangan keperjakaannya, dan dia sudah sangat muak menunggu untuk mendapatkan pria yang sempurna, yaitu pangeran menawan hati, untuk menyerahkan keperjakaannya, seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah kado.

Akhirnya tiba waktunya untuk bergabung dengan dunia yang dewasa. Jantungnya seolah berdegup ingin melompat dari dadanya, ia mencengkeram tali tasnya dengan telapak tangan berkeringat dan menuju meja resepsionis.

Menemukan _1NightStand_ (kencan semalam) secara online khusus gay sudah seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Dia bisa terbang ke Jeju, menghabiskan satu malam dengan orang yang benar-benar asing. Dia akan siap untuk berkencan dengan pria-pria dan melompat dari tempat tidur satu ke tempat tidur lainnya seperti semua teman-temannya lakukan.

Keputusan telah dibuat, dia menghubungi Madam LV dan memberikan informasi yang diperlukan juga nomor kartu bank-nya. Semua pengaturan telah dibuat.

Min Yoongi, seperti pria pada umumnya, bersiap menyerahkan apa yang telah menjadi hal yang paling tidak nyaman dan memalukannya yaitu, keperjakaannya.

.

* * *

.

Di kamar penthouse selama lima belas menit terakhir, Jimin sudah berjalan mondar-mandir berkali-kali sehingga ia bisa melihat pola langkah di karpet yang baru dibersihkan. Dia bahkan masih tidak bisa percaya dia ada di sini, dan akan menghabiskan malam dengan pria yang belum pernah ia temui.

Bagaimana jika pria itu adalah seekor anjing?

Oke, sepertinya terdengar buruk, tapi tetap saja...

Teman-temannya sudah mendesaknya untuk mencoba _1NightStand_.

Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena membual tentang kencan dengan pria yang berbeda setiap minggu sehingga melampaui batas. Ketika ia tidak ingin mendaftar, teman-temannya menantangnya. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak tantangan, dan mereka semua tahu itu, sialan mereka.

Tapi dia pikir begitu efek bir mereda, mereka akan melihat betapa konyolnya ide tersebut dan mereka akan membiarkannya lolos dari jebakan tantangan tersebut, tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi.

Tidak.

Sebaliknya yang terjadi adalah mereka lebih gigih pada hari berikutnya, lebih bersemangat, dan malah merencanakan semuanya. Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghentikan mereka untuk datang ke Jeju beramai-ramai. Akhirnya, ancamannya untuk membatalkan tantangan tersebut berhasil membuat mereka mundur dan berjanji untuk menunggu kedatangannya kembali di Seoul.

Setelah bujukan demi bujukan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan dan bersedia bertemu pria itu. Jika pria itu tampak seperti Frankenstein, yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah melakukan yang terbaik dan mencoba untuk tidak muntah.

Dia menghadapi banyak tekanan dengan menjadi seorang playboy dalam groupnya, pria lajang yang berkencan hanya dengan pria-pria yang seksi. Teman-temannya terpesona pada cerita-ceritanya, dan dia menikmati melihat kecemburuan di mata mereka.

Itu bukan salahnya kalau mereka semua menjadi iri, karena mereka yang membiarkan diri mereka sendiri terikat pernikahan. Meskipun ia sangat menyukai istri mereka. Istri teman-temannya sempurna, juga memberinya makan makanan rumahan.

Tapi dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus memilih hanya satu pria dari ratusan pria di klub. Setidaknya satu pria tetapi tidak lebih dari satu atau dua minggu. Jadi, dengan pesawat ia terbang dan mendarat di Jeju dan berakhir di sebuah kamar hotel mewah di penthouse Jeju.

Mondar-mandir, ia menatap pintu. Sebentar lagi, pria itu akan berada di sini.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia pikirkan?_

.

* * *

.

Yoongi mendekati meja dan menunggu, sementara petugas resepsionis menyelesaikan check-in sepasang kakek nenek yang mengenakan kemeja Hawaii yang serasi.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dia mengamati raut wajah pemuda itu… apakah pemuda itu menyadari maksud kedatangannya?

"Ya, saya perlu nomor kamar Chim Lee," suara Yoongi terdengar gugup.

"Oh, Anda pasti Tuan Kim? Syubdee Kim?" Dia melihat ke bawah pada monitornya, dan kemudian kembali menatapnya, dengan eskpresi yang menyenangkan, tidak menghakimi.

"Tuan Lee sudah menunggu anda di Penthouse 4."

Mengapa nama yang tercantum terdengar seperti samaran yang bagus untuk check-in? Pipinya dibanjiri rasa panas. Apa yang telah Madam LV katakan tentang nama asli pria tersebut? Oh, benar. Jimin.

"Terima kasih."

Dia menerima kartu kunci yang diserahkan petugas lalu berbalik untuk mencari lift. Dia melihat ada dua lift, satu di ujung lain dari penthouse dan satu lift lebih dekat ke tempat ia berdiri.

 _Yang mana?_

Seorang pria tinggi lewat berhenti di sampingnya, tersenyum.

"Apakah Anda tersesat?"

"Sepertinya begitu," kata Yoongi.

"Saya bekerja di hotel ini," katanya dengan ramah. "Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuat Anda tetap lebih nyaman?"

"Bisakah anda tunjukan pada saya lift yang menuju ke penthouse?"

Pria itu berbalik menunjukan arah lift terdekat.

"Tepat di sana. Anda harus menggunakan kartu kunci untuk sampai ke lantai penthouse."

"Terima kasih," kata Yoongi mengakhiri percakapan, pria itu menjawabnya dengan tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh.

Dia berjalan menuju lift yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya, membangkitkan kepercayaan dirinya lagi, dia menekan tombol. Pintu terbuka dan ia hendak masuk ke dalam lift, tapi ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang saling berpelukan.

Si pria tampak bernafsu sepertinya dia akan merobek baju pasangannya dan mata Yoongi melebar. Yoongi bergeser dan menjauh dari pintu lift. Setelah beberapa saat, lift lain terbuka dan dia melangkah masuk, menyelipkan kartu kunci ke dalam slot dan lift mengantarkannya ke tingkat penthouse.

Dia menggunakan waktu untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya. Pasangan bergairah dalam lift sebelumnya telah mengingatkannya pada apa yang akan dia lepaskan.

Angka-angka di atas pintu menyala pada gilirannya bagai kotak kaca menuju keatas, memberinya pemandangan lantai sibuk di bawah.

 _Masih ada waktu untuk mundur, bukan begitu?_

Bunyi ping terdengar.

Apakah dia harus turun? Atau mungkin tinggal di lift, dan kembali ke lobi.

Pintu mulai menutup lagi, dan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menahan pintu lift terbuka.

Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?

Tas tersandang di satu bahunya, dia melangkah ke lorong penthouse. Hanya ada beberapa pintu terlihat dari tempat ia berdiri, dan tanda di dinding seberangnya mengatakan bahwa suite 1-5 adalah ke kiri, jadi dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menegakkan bahunya, dan bersiap untuk memenuhi nasibnya.

.

* * *

.

Jimin terkejut mendengar ketukan di pintu penthouse. Teman kencannya seharusnya memiliki kunci sendiri, jadi ketika ia membuka pintu ia mengharapkan untuk melihat petugas hotel, atau mungkin petugas layanan kamar dengan minuman yang ia telah pesan. Namun sebaliknya, ia menghadapi pria yang sangat mungil, sangat meyakinkan dan dengan tangan terangkat seolah ingin mengetuk lagi.

Dia mengamati sosok pria dihadapannya yang memikat, rambutnya dicat blonde, kulit putih pucat dengan rona merah muda di pipi, dan mata dark brown menatap penasaran kearahnya.

"Kupikir kau bukan dari bagian house keeping, benar kan?"

Sebuah kerut terbentuk antara alis lurusnya.

"Bukan, kau ingin aku menjadi petugas house keeping?"

Pria mungil itu mengangkat dagu kearahnya dan menjatuhkan tangan yang masih tergantung di udara.

"Sama sekali tidak," kata Jimin, melihat ke atas dan ke bawah lorong. "Aku telah memesan beberapa handuk tambahan..."

Yoongi terhenti, dan hening sesaat ketika mereka saling memandang. Saat dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Jimin tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku Jimin dan kau adalah...?"

"Yoongi."

Dia berbicara begitu pelan sehingga Jimin harus mendekat untuk mendengarnya. Yoongi tidak berlagak seperti seseorang yang tidak mempunyai rasa malu untuk mendaftarkan diri untuk kencan one night stand dengan seseorang yang asing.

"Hanya untuk memastikan, apakah Madam LV yang mengirimmu?"

Yoongi memandang ke atas dan bertemu dengan mata Jimin.

"Ya. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan."

Jimin melangkah mundur untuk membiarkan pria itu lewat, mengikutinya dengan matanya saat Yoongi menjatuhkan tasnya di rak kopor di dekat pintu dan berjalan ke jendela. Yoongi menatap keluar jendela, membelakangi Jimin.

"Tidakkah kau mendapatkan kunci juga?"

Berdiri di antara tirai, Yoongi mengangkat kunci untuk diperlihatkan pada Jimin.

"Yep. Aku hanya merasa lucu menggunakannya ketika kau sudah di sini".

Jimin bergabung dibelakangnya dan ikut melihat keluar jendela melalui bahu Yoongi. Yoongi membeku saat Jimin berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya.

 _Ini sangat dekat._

Garis-garis lampu yang ada di bawah semuanya berkedip, keindahan lampu-lampu neon. Aroma samar dari rambut Yoongi yang lembut menarik perhatian Jimin kembali ke kamar dan pada pria yang mendadak diinginkannya yang kini berada didepannya.

Bagus.

Jimin mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh dan kemudian berhenti, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri karena keragu-raguannya.

"Aku suka lampu-lampu di sini."

Ketika Yoongi berbalik untuk menatapnya, Jimin mengerti mengapa dia menarik dirinya kembali. Yoongi benar-benar berbeda dari pria lain yang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengannya. Dan itu bukan hanya karena kulit putih mulus miliknya yang cantik. Ya wajahnya terlihat cantik.

Ada sedikit gemetar di bibir bawahnya yang penuh saat Yoongi berdiri di bawah pengawasan Jimin. Seluruh tubuh Yoongi membuat Jimin sulit bernapas, dan untuk sekali dalam kehidupan playboy-nya yang liar, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Atau bagaimana untuk memulai.

.

* * *

.

Yoongi tertegun. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Madam LV akan mengirimkannya seorang pria yang membuatnya meneteskan air liur karena pria ini layak menjadi model cover sebuah majalah.

Dia memang memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya tetapi badannya sangat terbentuk, dan tampan, semua tertulis diseluruh tubuhnya. Entah karna berjemur atau memang warna kulit alami Jimin adalah emas pucat dengan sedikit nuansa lebih muda, mata hitam kelamnya sehitam rambutnya.

Tatapan mata Yoongi turun ke bawah; dia mungkin harus berpikir tentang six-pack di depannya. Bahkan lebih rendah, warna merah merayap kepipinya lagi ketika ia memandang gundukan dalam celana panjang Jimin yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya.

Sejak kapan celana menjadi begitu...menarik mata untuk di lihat? Yoongi bahkan belum pernah melakukan hubungan seks satu kali pun, namun, ia sekarang terfokus pada aset yang ada di bawah pinggang pria asing ini!

Keraguan menyerangnya, dan ia memaksa matanya menutup. Benar-benar terlambat untuk mundur sekarang. Jika dia mundur sekarang, maka dia tidak akan pernah mencoba lagi. Citra dirinya sebagai perjaka yang tidak memiliki keberanian untuk tidur dengan pria mana pun tercetak pada kelopak matanya yang tertutup dan hal itu membuatnya bergidik.

Mata Yoongi perlahan-lahan kembali naik dan naik, memandangi dada yang bidang dan dagu indah, bibir penuh dan menuju mata hitamnya. Madam LV benar-benar ahli. Yoongi tidak mungkin bisa menemukan pria yang lebih seksi jika dia membentuknya dari kotak mimpinya.

 _Impian seorang perjaka._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku...itu, aku berpikir kau sangat tampan."

Dia mengembuskan napas.

 _Bagus._

"Terima kasih."

Suara Jimin merendah.

Hening cukup lama ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Jarak yang terentang hanya kurang dari satu kaki yang memisahkan mereka secara fisik, dan penghalang antara mereka dengan mudah bisa diseberangi.

Akhirnya, Yoongi tidak tahan lagi, ia melangkah mendekat lalu berjinjit untuk ciuman lembut di bibir Jimin. Hal itu jelas memecahkan kebekuan. Jimin merengkuhkan lengannya di tubuh Yoongi dan menarik pinggulnya rapat, membungkuk untuk melanjutkan ciuman ke tingkat berikutnya.

Yoongi tidak awam dengan ciuman. Dia tentu saja pernah berkencan sebelumnya. Dan Yoongi cukup pengalaman untuk mengetahui bahwa Jimin luar biasa berbakat. Yoongi melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jimin dan menyerahkan keraguannya terakhirnya.

Bibir Jimin tegas dan mendesak. Ketika Yoongi membuka bibirnya, Jimin mengambil kesempatan untuk menjarah mulutnya. Dunia Yoongi seakan digoncang hanya dengan ciuman itu, gigitan kecil Jimin di bibir bawahnya, ujung lidah Jimin menggoda dan membelai miliknya sampai lututnya terasa lemas dan memberikan sensasi yang memabukkan.

Jimin memeluknya Yoongi erat, dan tangannya meluncur ke bawah untuk menangkup bokongnya, jari-jari yang kuat menggali melalui celana jeansnya dan mengangkatnya sehingga Yoongi kembali berjinjit, dan bahkan semakin kehilangan keseimbangan.

Jimin mundur, menurunkan Yoongi, dan menatapnya, mata hitam gelap nampak begitu tajam dan berasap dengan nafsu. Sebelum Yoongi bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan selanjutnya, terdengar ketukan di pintu diikuti oleh suara mengumumkan,

"Layanan kamar."

Ketika Jimin melepaskan pelukan Yoongi, Yoongi meremas kedua tangan di jendela dibelakangnya dan melihat Jimin beranjak ke pintu dan mempersilakan pelayan dengan nampan minuman dan piring dengan penutup perak masuk.

Jimin bercakap-cakap sejenak dengan pria itu, suaranya terdengar santai Yoongi menunggu sampai ia melihat Jimin menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali padanya. Jimin memiliki kontrol diri yang besar, tapi dia tidak, terima kasih Tuhan, Jimin tidak terpengaruh oleh ciuman mereka.

.

* * *

.

Ketika Jimin berbalik ke arah Yoongi, ia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Senyum kebanggaan terlihat saat Jimin melemparkan kemejanya ke sudut, menghilangkan kesan tenang yang baru saja ia tunjukkan. Tapi sebelum Yoongi bisa melanjutkan khayalannya, Jimin menurunkan tangannya ke sabuk kulitnya.

Yoongi merasa seperti tikus yang bermain dengan ular. Terpaku. Masih diam, ia melonggarkan kepala sabuk berwarna perak, menariknya keluar melalui lubangnya, dan kemudian mulai membuka kancing celana jinsnya. Jimin pindah ke tempat tidur, ia duduk untuk melepas sepatu boot kulit hitam,berhenti sejenak, dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, lalu melepaskan satu sepatu bot dari tangannya.

"Apakah kau tidak akan melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja."

Yoongi tersenyum dan mencoba untuk terlihat percaya diri, tapi kehangatan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ketika dia mendaftar untuk kencan semalam, dia tidak benar-benar jujur. Dalam mengisi dokumen, ia menuliskan bahwa tingkat pengalaman seksualnya adalah "sedang". Yoongi takut teman kencannya akan menolaknya, dan kemungkinan seorang perjaka itu tidak memenuhi syarat untuk kebijakan kencan one night stand.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang ia hadapi, tapi bahkan dengan ketidakpengalamannya, Yoongi mengharapkan rayuan yang lebih dari ini. Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, mengawasi Jimin.

Entah Jimin tahu atau tidak, itu adalah pengalaman pertama kali Yoongi dan dia tidak mau terburu-buru. Jika Jimin tidak memiliki perasaan untuk membuat pertemuan ini spesial, maka Yoongi akan menjadikannya spesial. Yoongi berusaha tersenyum berharap senyumnya nampak sensual diwajahnya.

"Aku berharap kau akan melakukannya untukku, Jimin."

Yoongi mengedipkan bulu matanya, klise? Biarlah.

Kilatan di mata Jimin menyiratkan ketertarikan pada rencana Yoongi. Dia berpaling dari Jimin untuk menunjukkan deretan kancing di sepanjang kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Tolong? Lepaskan mereka semua."

.

* * *

.

Mulut Jimin kering. Dia berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil satu langkah ke arah Yoongi, dan tersandung oleh salah satu boot yang dia masih pakai. Sambil melompat-lompat dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya, ia berhasil mencabut bootnya itu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, tak menghentikan langkah majunya. Jimin pernah membuka beberapa kancing pada beberapa kemeja sebelumnya, meskipun ia tidak mengingat banyak.

Dia menaruh tangannya pada pinggul Yoongi dan memutarnya agar Yoongi menatapnya. Tangan Jimin meraih kemejanya, dan ia menyelipkan tangan untuk membuka satu demi satu kancing kecil.

Matanya terfokus untuk menggodanya, ia membungkuk untuk menekan bibirnya pada denyut yang ada dileher mulus Yoongi, menghirup lembut, parfum dan aromanya, mempertajam aroma yang hanya dimiliki Yoongi.

Ketika ia membuka kancing di dekat perutnya, Jimin melangkah mundur dan menyelipkan kemeja itu turun dari bahu Yoongi, mempertontonkan dada putihnya, kemudian memperlihatkan kehalusan perut mulusnya. Jimin meletakkan tangannya di atas di sana, kulitnya sehalus sutra yang membuat nafasnya tersengal, ini melampaui dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Minggu demi minggu, Jimin pergi berkencan dengan pria-pria seksi dari klub. Mereka semua tampan, dan memiliki perut benar-benar datar, rata, diperoleh melalui kelaparan dan rutinitas latihan yang ketat. Jimin membelai perut Yoongi, ia mengusap perutnya dengan lapar mata. Pria-pria sebelumnya nampak mirip satu dengan lainnya, tapi perut Yoongi membuatnya tidak merasakan apapun kecuali nafsu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Jimin menarik Yoongi mendekat lagi, melingkarkan lengan dipinggulnya dan membuka kancing terakhir. Dengan cepat, kemeja itu meluncur turun dan jatuh ke lantai. Yoongi menatap kemejanya yang terlepas, dan ketika kedua matanya kembali naik, Yoongi bergidik, hanya melihat cara Jimin menatapnya.

Bisakah Yoongi melihat rasa laparnya? Tangannya masih di sisi tubuhnya, dan mata Yoongi bertemu dengan tatapan Jimin, Yoongi masih berdiri hanya dengan celana jeansnya sama seperti Jimin. Mereka melangkah mundur dan menyelesaikan membuka kancing celana jeans masing-masing, mendorong mereka ke lantai dan melangkah keluar dari celana jeans itu.

Yoongi mengenakan celana boxer putih, dan Jimin mengenakan celana boxer ketat, yang menurut begitu banyak pria nampak seksi. Apakah begitu juga menurut Yoongi?

Mereka berdiri begitu dekat, tapi sekali lagi akal sehat telah meninggalkan dirinya. Jimin tidak pernah ragu-ragu dalam kamar tidur. Dia tidur dengan pria yang berbeda setiap minggu. Jarak satu inchi memisahkan mereka, dan Jimin meraih pria itu, tapi sesuatu di wajah Yoongi menghentikannya. Matanya melebar dan penuh nya, bibir bawah bergetar sedikit. Begitu juga tangan Yoongi, ketika ia mengangkatnya ke pipinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jimin. "Suhu AC diatur cukup rendah, biarkan aku menaikkan suhunya."

"Tidak," Yoongi memindahkan tangannya dari wajahnya sendiri dan meletakkannya pada lengan Jimin. "Aku tidak kedinginan."

Wajahnya mendongak menatap Jimin, dan Jimin membungkuk untuk menangkap bibirnya, menikmati kelembutan mereka, dan aroma memabukkan saat ia bergerak untuk memperkecil jarak antara mereka.

Jimin melihat ke bawah tubuh mereka ketika dada mereka bersentuhan. Memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Jimin meluncur tangan di dada Yoongi dan mengelus puting berwarna pink itu dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Jimin sulit menahan air liurnya.

Jimin menatap kembali wajah Yoongi, ia melihat matanya menjadi sayu. Sangat sensual, begitu erotis. Kejantanan mereka saling mendorong celana boxer, sehingga celananya semakin ketat.

Jimin melangkah mundur dan meraih tangan Yoongi, menariknya ke arah tempat tidur dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia menciumnya lagi, lembut, mengangkat kaki Yoongi ke atas kasur dan meletakkan bantal lembut di bawah kepalanya.

"Yoongi? Apakah kau merasa nyaman?"

"Hmmm?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin, tetapi kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan napasnya terdengar halus.

"Oh, ya, sangat nyaman."

Yoongi mengangkat tangan dan meletakannya di lengan Jimin, kuku jemari Yoongi bermain dipergelangan tangan Jimin. Jimin duduk di tempat tidur dan memperhatikan teman kencan one night standnya.

Yoongi tampak seperti sebuah lukisan. Semua warna yang indah di campur bersama-sama. Rambut blonde yang membuatnya memantulkan cahaya, kulitnya seputih krim. Dibandingkan dengan selimut hotel berwarna krem, mata Yoongi tampak lebih dark brown dan kulitnya lebih pucat. Dia lebih hidup dan lebih elegan daripada apapun yang pernah Jimin lihat sebelumnya.

 _Dan untuk satu malam, Yoongi adalah miliknya._

.

* * *

.

Yoongi seorang perjaka, menggelinjang merasakan antara bernafsu dan kengerian pada setiap sentuhan Jimin. Tangannya mengirimkan sensasi baru yang berlomba didalam tubuhnya. Dia memang pernah bertelanjang dada sebelumnya dengan seorang pria. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang cara Jimin menyentuh dan menatapnya yang membuat hatinya berdegup dan mulutnya kering.

Mungkin itu disebabkan karena Yoongi berencana untuk menyerahkan keperjakaannya. Tidak ada bagian yang dilarang untuk di pegang. Yoongi menginginkan semuanya. Dan dia tidak memberitahu Madam LV karena dia tidak ingin menghadapi orang iseng yang sedang mencari perjaka untuk menambah koleksi pria untuk ditaklukan.

Tidak, Yoongi ingin malam menyenangkan dimana dirinya diperlakukan seperti seorang pria.

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal lembut dan memungkinkan Jimin untuk memimpin. Jimin merangkak naik disampingnya, dan berbaring disampingnya, telanjang.

Yoongi bisa melihat celana dalamnya di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencoba untuk melihat kebawah Jimin untuk melihatnya tetapi sudutnya salah. Beberapa menit lagi, aku akan selesai dengan omong kosong keperjakaan. Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat, rasa takut lebih membanjir daripada hasratnya, menunggu langkah Jimin berikutnya.

"Lihatlah aku," kata Jimin, dan Yoongi membukanya matanya lagi. "Mata yang indah."

Yoongi terjebak juga dalam tatapan hitam mata Jimin, memperhatikan bulu mata Jimin. Jari-jari Yoongi menyusuri kekerasan tulang pipi Jimin, dan ia mengusap telapak tangannya diwajahnya, Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu. Pipi Jimin yang terasa nikmat, dan Yoongi mengusap bibirnya bolak-balik, menikmati sensasinya.

Mengapa ia tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan sebelumnya untuk menjelajahi pria-pria yang pernah berkencan denganya? Pasti dia akan kehilangan keperjakaannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Atau mungkin perasaan itu hanya ada pada Jimin?

Aroma tubuh Jimin tercium di hidung Yoongi, liar dan panas, sangat jantan.

.

* * *

.

Jimin memutar kepalanya dan menciumnya lagi. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, mereka menghembuskan napas masing-masing, lambat, manis, memabukkan. Ujung lidahnya membelai bibir Yoongi dan pria itu mendesah dengan takut-takut, menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri untuk menyentuh lidah Jimin, terpaut dalam tarian, rumit nan erotis.

Yoongi menggeliat, merasa rentan ketika kedua belah kakinya terbuka dan terjepit diantaranya paha berotot. Jimin meraih kejantanannya di bawah sana dan mulai meremas lembut, sambil berkata.

"Yoongi, kau memiliki kulit yang lembut, dan putingmu begitu keras. Aku ingin menjilatnya, menggigit keduanya, membuatmu menjerit."

Yoongi semakin menggelinjangkan tubuhnya dan kelembaban semakin terasa dibagian bawahnya. Yoongi merasa ada sedikit cairan yang keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Haruskah aku melakukan itu, Yoongi yang cantik? Apakah kau ingin aku menggigit putingmu? Apakah kau akan memohon padaku untuk melakukannya?"

"Oh, ya. Aku ingin kau melakukannya" Yoongi menyorongkan dadanya ke arah Jimin, kata-kata Jimin telah menyeka ketakutannya dan menggantikannya dengan nafsu.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, Yoongi? Katakan padaku." Jimin memindahkan mulutnya ke daun telinga Yoongi, menggigit-gigit kecil dengan giginya yang tajam. "Apakah ini? Haruskah aku menggunakan gigiku pada putingmu juga?"

"Ya, ya," kata Yoongi, gemetar.

"Ya apa?"

"Cium aku, gigit aku, jilati putingku, kumohon. Aku ingin mulutmu padaku."

"Di bagian mana?" Jimin menjilat ringan di cuping telinga Yoongi dan dia merasakan sengatan listrik sampai ke jari-jari kakinya.

"Seluruhnya, jilat aku dimana saja."

Jimin tetap meremas dan memegang kejantanan Yoongi, dan perlahan-lahan menjilat lehernya, membuatnya ingin menjerit.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah memintanya."

Yoongi bermaksud membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi pernyataan sombong Jimin, tapi langsung menutupnya ketika Jimin meniupkan udara dingin diputingnya yang menegang. Darahnya mengalir deras melalui pembuluh darahnya, dan dia merasa begitu hidup, dia hampir lupa bahwa dia bukan pria nakal seperti yang saat ini dia tunjukkan kepada Jimin.

Seperti ucapan Jimin, ia membasuh putingnya dengan lidah panasnya, satu per satu, sambil mencubit ringan puting lainnya dengan ujung jarinya. Jari-jari Yoongi tersangkut di rambut Jimin, kepala Yoongi terlemparkan kembali ke bantal dan matanya memejam rapat.

Jimin menjilat perlahan, mengambil setiap detik yang terasa lama untuk membuat setiap lingkaran di sekitar putingnya, dan kepasrahan manis menunggu di setiap bagian yang di sentuh oleh Jimin dengan lidah kasarnya hampir melebihi dari apa yang bisa Yoongi tanggung.

Tiba-tiba, Jimin mundur dan mendongak kearahnya dari bawah bulu matanya, membakar diri Yoongi dengan tatapannya, sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali dan menghisap putingnya ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit-gigit ringan, cukup untuk memberi sedikit rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang berbaur yang membuat Yoongi berteriak.

"Jimin, oh Tuhan, di mana kau belajar melakukan itu?"

Jimin tertawa. Getaran bibir Jimin sementara putingnya masih berada di giginya dan tangan Jimin yang masih meremas dan memompa kejantanannya mengirim Yoongi menuju batas. Yoongi merasakan dirinya seperti meledak. Jemarinya menancap di kulit kepala Jimin dan merasakan spermanya keluar, meninggalkan tubuhnya dengan lemas dan terengah-engah. Jimin meliat ke arah wajah Yoongi.

"Apakah kau selalu keluar ketika seseorang mengapit putingmu seperti ini."

Dia pindah mulutnya ke puting lainnya dan menghisap ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit keras saat ini, memutar di antara giginya.

"Tidak, aku...tidak pernah."

Yoongi tidak pernah klimaks dengan seorang pria, sebelumnya.

Tangan Yoongi meninggalkan rambut Jimin dan menyusuri bahunya yang bidang. Kulit Jimin terasa hangat, dan Yoongi mendapati diriya ingin menggali jari-jarinya ke dalam otot-otot tegang di dasar lehernya.

Jimin melepaskan bibirnya dari puting Yoongi dan mendorong dirinya pada sikunya.

"Apakah kau serius?"

Yoongi menarik napas gemetar. Jangan berkata jujur, Yoongi. Jimin mungkin tidak menginginkanmu jika dia tahu betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu.

"Ya... tidak, kukira tidak. Aku hanya tahu itu tidak pernah terjadi kepadaku sebelumnya."

"Aku juga."

Terpikat senyum lebar dan binar di mata Jimin, dan Yoongi mengulurkan tangan ke pipi Jimin, membimbing Jimin untuk menciumnya. Jimin berguling ke kanan, membawa Yoongi bersamanya sehingga Yoongi berada di atas Jimin mengangkangi pinggulnya dan sangat sadar ereksi mereka saling menekan di persimpangan pahanya.

.

.

Jimin menekan kejantanannya dan menggoda disepanjang celah lubang Yoongi, menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menikmati panas dan tatapan mata Yoongi yang lebar. Jimin sudah sering diberitahu bahwa ukuran kejantanannya lebih besar daripada rata-rata, apakah itu yang membuat Yoongi takut?

"Yoongi, apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Senyum Yoongi menenangkannya.

"Lebih dari baik, ini luar biasa."

Yoongi membungkuk untuk memberikan Jimin kecupan cepat.

"Geser ke depan."

Jimin menaruh tangannya di bawah sisi pantat Yoongi, membimbing pria itu ke atas dadanya sampai kejantanannya berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Yoongi beraroma begitu manis, dan Jimin menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma yang dikenakan Yoongi ke dalam paru-parunya.

Jika ada seorang pria yang ingin Jimin cicipi, pria itu adalah Yoongi, dan Jimin membawanya kemulutnya, menghisap kejantanan Yoongi yang sudah mengeras lagi, menjangkau cairan yang keluar dari kepala penisnya.

Jimin bisa mendengar rintihan pendek saat ia menggoda Yoongi, dan ketika ia menghisap tepat dikepala kemaluannya, Yoongi menjerit. Dia begitu responsif, Jimin ingin membuat Yoongi keluar lagi dan lagi hanya untuk kesenangannya mendengarkan suara Yoongi.

"Jimin, aku ingin..."

 _Apa yang Yoongi inginkan?_

Jimin menjilat sepanjang kejantanannya dengan lambat berusaha mengacaukan pikiran Yoongi.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Jimin merasakan kejantanannya mengejang ketika mendengar suara Yoongi yang sangat seksi.

"Aku rasa ada."

Jimin menunggu untuk mendengarkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yoongi, napasnya semakin terengah-engah ketika posisi Yoongi berbalik darinya, menghadap jauh dari wajah Jimin dan membungkus kejantanannya dengan satu tangan Yoongi yang selembut sutra sekitar pangkal ereksinya.

Jimin hanya manusia biasa dan hal-hal yang Yoongi lakukan padanya telah membuatnya bertambah panas dan bertambah keras dari menit ke menit.

Tangan Yoongi sungguh membuat Jimin bergairah, dan Jimin mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jimin memasukkan kejantanan Yoongi sekali lagi ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati, mengulum dalam aroma dan suara yang Yoongi keluarkan saat lidah Jimin membelai langsung pada kepala kemaluannya yang mengeluarkan precum.

Suara Yoongi yang tertahan di belakang tenggorokan bergetar dari mulut Yoongi menuju kejantanan Jimin dan memberitahu Jimin tentang gairah Yoongi yang sudah sangat tinggi.

Jimin terus memutar lidahnya di atas kemaluan Yoongi, dan Jimin berjuang untuk berkonsentrasi karena Yoongi telah memindahkan tangan ke bola-bolanya dan membelainya, dan bibir Yoongi menutupi kepala kemaluannya, naik turun perlahan-lahan sepanjang kejantanannya, bahkan ketika merasakan tangan Yoongi bermain di atas puting kecilnya, Jimin tak tahan. Itu benar-benar menyiksanya, terutama pada setiap gesekan mulut panas Yoongi.

Tidak bergerak maju-mundur, hampir tidak ada gerakan sama sekali, hanya gerakan lambat Yoongi membawa kejantanannya semakin dalam. Jimin nyaris berhenti bernapas ketika ia merasa kepala kejantanannya yang membesar menyentuh bagian belakang tenggorokan Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi tetap seperti itu, selama beberapa detik. Pria ini benarbenar seorang penyihir, teknik mengisap kejantanannya berbeda daripada yang pernah Jimin rasakan sebelumnya. Sesaat ketika Jimin pikir dia mungkin meledak di sana, Yoongi bergerak, menarik kembali hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Yoongi menjilati sekeliling kepala kejantanan Jimin dalam gerakan melingkar yang lambat.

Jimin memeluk pinggul Yoongi, menarik pinggulnya lebih dekat kewajahnya, dan mulai menjilati Yoongi dengan sungguh-sungguh, menjilatinya dengan cepat dari depan hingga ke pantat kecilnya yang manis. Jimin melakukannya dengan cepat berharap Yoongi akan mempercepat gerakannya juga, mungkin bertemu irama yang sesuai dan meringankan siksaan yang dirasakannya. Jadi Yoongi akan menangkap isyarat dan mereka bisa mencapai puncak mereka bersama-sama.

Jimin ingin menembakkan spermannya ke tenggorokan Yoongi yang indah, dan ia menghentakkan pinggulnya. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak membuat Yoongi mempercepat gerakannya yang berirama lambat dan menyiksa. Jimin memutar kepalanya ke samping.

"Yoongi, lebih cepat, aku tak tahan. Hisap milikku lebih cepat, ayolah sayangku. Ah, rasanya seperti neraka."

Jimin tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk bercinta dengan lubang indah Yoongi.

"Kemarilah."

Jimin membanting Yoongi kesampingnya di tempat tidur dan memutarnya jadi mereka berbaring berdampingan.

"Ayolah, Yoongi."

Jimin mendorong kaki Yoongi terpisah dan menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam lubang pria itu, kemudian memasukan satu jarinya lagi.

"Kau sudah siap untukku, sayang. Aku akan menyetubuhimu hingga kau menggila. Kau pasti menyukainya kan, sayang? Katakan padaku bahwa kau ingin aku menyetubuhimu."

Jimin meraih sebungkus foil di meja samping tempat tidur dan merobeknya hingga terbuka dengan giginya, dan memasang kondom keereksinya.

.

* * *

.

Suara Yoongi pecah terisak, namun ia berbisik,

"Aku suka, aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam diriku, lakukanlah, setubuhi aku hingga aku menggila. Lagipula, ini alasannya aku ada di sini."

Bagian yang sangat kecil dari otak Jimin yang tidak sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh nafsunya merasakan bahwa komentar Yoongi terdengar aneh, tapi itu hanya mengalihkan sebagian kecil dari kesadarannya. Sisanya terikat dalam gairah untuk merasakan ereksinya yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin menyokong dirinya dilengannya, menatap wajah Yoongi yang penuh nafsu, mata Yoongi tertutup lagi.

"Buka matamu, cantik. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku menyetubuhimu. Ayolah, Yoongi... Yoongi apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi lebih dari sekedar baik. Pria itu benar-benar terpesona pada semua kejadian itu. Tapi dia merasa sedikit takut saat merasakan kepala penis Jimin yang besar dan bulat mendesak masuk ke lubangnya. Jimin menggumamkan kata tidak jelas di leher Yoongi dan Yoongi membuka matanya saat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya.

Jimin ingin melihat wajah Yoongi, dan Yoongi tidak yakin dia adalah seorang aktor yang cukup baik untuk menyembunyikan ketakutan dan antisipasinya dari pengalaman yang telah lama ia nantikan ini.

Yoongi merasa lubangnya meregang saat Jimin mendorong masuk, mendorong penghalang yang Jimin tidak tahu ada di sana. Tapi Yoongi tahu dan ia merasakan sakit yang menyengat tajam dan tersentak saat Jimin menerobosnya memasuki tubuh Yoongi. Jimin menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya, dan Yoongi terhipnotis.

Rasa sakit berlalu, digantikan oleh sengatan tajam kenikmatan, dan Yoongi melingkarkan kakinya di seputar pinggang Jimin, dan memeluk leher Jimin, dan membawanya dalam pengalaman terindah seumur hidupnya. Yoongi menutup matanya untuk beberapa detik, merasakan semuanya, membawa Jimin semakin dalam, dan ketika ia membukanya lagi, Yoongi melihat Jimin menatap dirinya dalam pandangan horor.

"Yoongi, ya Tuhan, kau tidak, itu... kau masih perjaka?"

"...Ya," suara Yoongi begitu rendah bahkan Yoongi sendiri nyaris tak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi sia-sia untuk menyangkal apa yang mereka berdua tahu kebenarannya. "Tadinya."

Jimin membeku, hanya setengah ereksinya berada di dalam tubuh Yoongi, tapi lubang Yoongi

dengan ketat menahannya disana.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Yoongi mengangkat pinggulnya dan merasakan kejantanan Jimin meluncur lebih dalam.

"Setubuhi aku, Jimin. Bercinta sekarang, berbicara nanti karena aku tidak tertarik untuk bercakap-cakap saat ini."

Dan rupanya Jimin tak ada masalah dalam mengikuti instruksi Yoongi karena dia mendorong ke depan dan membenamkan dirinya ke semakin dalam, menyentuh dalam tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi telah menunggu begitu lama untuk merasakan ledakan kebahagian dari seorang pria mengisi dirinya dengan kejantanannya dan ini melebihi dari apa yang pernah ia harapkan.

Sejenak Jimin tersanjung.

 _Seorang perjaka? Pada kencan one night stand?_

Tapi ketika Yoongi menahan kejantanan Jimin di tempat, menyambutnya, Jimin tidak mampu berpikir lebih jauh selain dari luar biasa hangatnya Yoongi disekelilingnya. Betapa luar biasa rasanya ketika menggerakkan kemaluannya yang panjang dan membesar ke dalam lubang Yoongi yang ketat dan panas.

Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri, tidak bisa berhenti. Pertanyaan Jimin dapat di jawab nanti, saat ini yang Jimin inginkan adalah gesekan yang cepat mengirim dirinya ke kepuasan yang tak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya ketika Yoongi meremas ereksinya dengan lubangnya yang rapat. Jimin ingin berhenti, ingin mencari tahu mengapa Yoongi menyerahkan keperjakaannya dalam kencan one night stand di kota asing, tapi tubuhnya menolak pikiran Jimin ketika ia mencobanya.

Tubuhnya menuntutnya melanjutkan hujamannya. Yoongi memohon Jimin untuk lebih cepat, memeluk erat-erat Jimin dan menyambut setiap dorongan Jimin ke dalam dirinya. Kenyataannya, Jimin sangat bernafsu ketika ia tahu ia adalah pria pertama Yoongi.

"Ayo datanglah untukku, Yoongi, kau bisa melakukan itu kan, sayang?"

Jimin mencoba untuk mempertahankan ritme tangannya yang berada di kejantanan Yoongi, sambil terus menghujam sampai Yoongi menemukan pembebasannya sebelum Jimin menumpahkan benihnya, tapi Yoongi belum benar-benar merasakannya, dan itu adalah pertempuran tertinggi bagi Jimin untuk bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama.

"Yoongi, apa kau sudah mau keluar?"

Jawaban Yoongi berupa raungan panjang, menembakkan sperma ke perut mereka berdua, dan serangkaian cengkraman kontraksi di bagian yang memegang ketat kemaluannya.

Jimin mendorong dengan kuat ke dalam tubuh Yoongi, bolanya terasa mengetat dan menembakkan cairan panas dari ujung kemaluannya, mereka berdua terhentak dan menggeliat sampai kepuasan tak berujung memudar, perlahan kembali, meninggalkan dirinya bersentuhan kulit ke kulit dengan Yoongi, pria terseksi yang pernah Jimin kenal.

Jimin berguling ke samping, tidak ingin menghancurkan Yoongi yang berada dibawahnya dengan badannya yang jauh lebih berotot, dan melalui matanya yang setengah tertutup, mengecek tubuh Yoongi yang dipenuhi keringat. Kulit Yoongi yang berwarna putih tertangkap cahaya lampu dan Jimin mengangkat tangannya untuk menelusuri tepian putingnya yang berwana pink, dan membiarkan tangannya menuruni perut Yoongi, perutnya yang sedikit membulat memancarkan sensualitas. Napas Jimin telah melambat mendekati normal, dan Jimin harus bertanya...

"Mengapa, Yoongi?"

.

* * *

.

Yoongi tahu saat ini akan datang. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang logis, dan rencana untuk menghilangkan keperjakaannya secara wajar dan nyaman tampaknya bukan alasan yang tepat. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui momen itu akan menjadi moment yang luar biasa tentang bersatunya dua badan, dua roh.

Sialan.

"Aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini. Selama ini aku selalu merasa kalau kehidupan meninggalkanku di belakang. Aku takut untuk pergi berkencan dengan semua pria, ketika aku terus bertanya-tanya sejauh apa hubungan yang akan kami lakukan. Memikirkan apakah dia pria yang tepat untuk bercinta denganku sudah membuatku gila. Kebanyakan pria yang aku temui menyerahkannya ketika mereka remaja."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku cukup yakin kau perjaka tertua yang pernah kutemui."

"Wah, terima kasih."

Yoongi tersenyum malu, meskipun seharusnya perasaannya tersinggung.

"Tidak, Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berpikir apa."

"Aku juga. Terutama setelah beberapa jam terakhir. Aku sudah kehilangan..." Dia menyeringai. "Terima kasih Jimin."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Yoongi tertawa.

"Bagaimana kita bisa bersikap formal? Aku secara khusus meminta pria jenis playboy, seorang pria yang berkencan dengan pria yang berbeda setiap minggu, jadi pasti dia pria yang berpengalaman, tapi aku mungkin tidak akan terlalu menyukainya. Dan lihat siapa yang mereka kirim untukku! Madam LV memiliki banyak pemahaman, dia mengirimkan padaku seorang pria yang baik hati seperti mu, pria yang sangat berbakat. Oh, ini rasanya luar biasa."

Jimin menjalankan jarinya dari atas dan ke bawah lengannya, bahkan nyaris belaian itu mengirimkan getaran hingga ke bawah tulang punggungnya.

"Kau tahu, Jimin. aku merasa sepertinya aku perlu mandi."

"Oh, silakan."

Yoongi menarik lengannya.

"Aku juga akan mandi sebelum kita pergi."

Ini sudah berakhir, tapi ia akan menjadi lebih berani. Yoongi sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan mungkin bahkan lebih banyak dari pada yang seharusnya dia bayar. Dia tidak boleh serakah dan berharap lebih...

Jimin meluncur ke tepi tempat tidur dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidakkah kamu ingin mandi bersamaku Yoongi? Penthouse ini memiliki kamar mandi yang luar biasa dengan shower berikut jet air disetiap sisinya. Aku melihatnya ketika aku pertama kali masuk."

Bercinta lagi, Yoongi nyaris bersorak!

"Oh, ya, kedengarannya bagus. Aku selalu ingin mencoba mandi seperti itu."

Saat ia melengkungkan alisnya dengan seringai pada bibirnya. Yoongi tersenyum kembali.

"Tapi aku pikir kamu memiliki lebih dari sekedar mandi di pikiranmu. "

.

* * *

.

Jimin mengambil tangannya dan menggandengnya ke kamar mandi.

"Mari ikut aku, Tuan Innocent, dan aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu dengan semua jet streaming."

Napas Yoongi tercekat. Tubuh Jimin yang telanjang di bawah sinar lampu bagai sebuah pahatan patung yang indah. Seolah-olah diukir dengan kehangatan, marmer hidup, setiap bidang dan sudut menarik matanya untuk melihatnya. Yoongi membiarkan Jimin berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamar mandi dan sementara Jimin menyiapkan kamar mandi dan menyesuaikan suhu dan jet streaming.

Ketika Jimin bergerak, Yoongi melihatnya meregangkan otot-otot di bawah kulitnya. Dalam cahaya terang kulit kencangnya sempurna. Rupanya tidak ada cahaya yang tidak sempurna untuk Jimin. Bagian belakang tubuhnya menakjubkan dan sebelum dia menyadari itu, Yoongi mengulurkan tanggannya dan meletakkannya ke masing-masing pantat Jimin, ini... luar bisa.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Yoongi?"

Jimin tertawa rendah dan membuat tangan Yoongi bergetar.

"Itulah yang akan aku lakukan."

Darah Yoongi bernyanyi dalam pembuluh menginginkan Jimin lagi, segera. Dan apa yang telah Jimin rencanakan dengan mandi bersama dengan dua bangku mengundang dikedua sudut?

Jimin menatap Yoongi melalui bahunya kemudian berbalik untuk memandangi wajahnya. Oh ya... Jimin senang melihatnya lagi. Kejantanan Jimin menjorok langsung keluar dari tubuhnya, sudah benar-benar keras dan ada setetes cairan di ujungnya. Yoongi mengulurkan jari ragu-ragu untuk menyentuhnya, membersihkan sekitar kepala penisnya, lalu memasukkan jarinya itu ke mulutnya.

Jimin menatapnya, dan Yoongi bertanya-tanya apakah dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi Jimin menarik Yoongi kearahnya dan meletakan mulutnya ditelinganya nafas hangat membelai kulitnya.

"Aku penasaran. Aku ingin tahu di mana lagi aku bisa meletakkan mulutku dan membuatmu keluar lagi."

Mata Yoongi melebar, dan dia lupa untuk bernapas.

"Aku bisa memikirkan beberapa tempat lainnya," kata Yoongi, mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan responnya yang cepat.

"Mmm," Jimin menciumi lehernya. "Dan kita akan melakukannya, cantik, tapi pertama-tama mari kita lihat seperti apa kamar mandinya."

.

* * *

.

Yoongi mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya luas lebih luas dari kamar madinya di rumah dan memiliki setidaknya berisi selusin jet yang siap menembakkan air. Ada dispenser di dinding diisi dengan sabun cair/shampoo dan Jimin mengulurkan tangan dan mengisi tangannya dengan sabun licin, dan menggosok tubuh mereka bersama-sama untuk menciptakan wangi busa hijau apel.

"Berbaliklah."

Gelembung yang berlimpah diantara jari-jarinya, dan ia berbalik menghadap di dinding belakangnya, tangannya bertumpu pada permukaan ubin putih. Jimin meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung atas dan mulai mengusap dirinya dengan tangannya yang besar, busa tergelincir turun dan berjalan diantara pantatnya. Ketika Yoongi gemetar, Jimin bertanya,

"Apakah kau suka?"

Jimin berlutut dan terus menggosok busa di punggung dan jari-jarinya membelai pantatnya.

Ujung jari-jari Jimin bergerak di antara belahan pantatnya, membelainya hingga Yoongi menahan nafasnya, dan meskipun ia tegang dan menunggu Jimin untuk memasukkan jarinya ke lubangnya, tapi Jimin hanya terus membasuh kakinya yang berdiri. Jimin tetap berlutut dan memberikanya sedikit dorongan.

"Duduk."

Jimin sudah cukup menuntut. Yoongi menyukai itu dan dia sangat menyukainya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan tentang dirinya sendiri, tetapi berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang benar-benar panas dan sedang melayaninya merupakan hal yang hebat. Yoongi duduk di bangku dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya. Semprotan air menghantam seluruh tubuhnya saat ia berlutut di lantai kamar mandi, tapi rasanya menyenangkan, benar-benar luar biasa.

Jimin terbawa sensasi untuk menyentuh setiap inchi kulit Yoongi, bahwa ia menyadari semprotan air jet hanyalah sensasi tambahan. Jimin memompa lebih banyak sabun ke telapak tangannya, dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Yoongi, dan menyabuninya dari bawah ke memegang kaki dan membiarkan semprotan jet menyemprotkan air membasuh busa sabun, kemudian tangannya perlahan-lahan naik sampai betis dan pahanya, memijat lembut dan mencintai nuansa kulit lembut di bawah tangannya. Jimin menyabuni kaki yang lain, perlahan-lahan mencucinya dan bergerak naik ke bagian atas pahanya.

"Buka kakimu untukku."

Yoongi membuka kakinya dan ia mengulurkan tangan dengan jari berbusa. Ia menelusuri dengan ujung jarinya yang licin. Seorang perjaka! Dia tidak akan setuju untuk bertemu dengannya jika ia sudah tahu. Tapi dia akan kehilangan malam terbaik yang pernah ia miliki dalam waktu yang lama.

Mungkin yang tidak pernah ia miliki lagi. Meskipun Yoongi mengangkat pinggulnya, dan Jimin tahu apa yang Yoongi inginkan, dia melanjutkan mencuci kulit indahnya dengan perlahan, lembut.

Tiba-tiba, kesunyian, dan kurangnya percakapan membuat Jimin gugup. Satu-satunya suara adalah desisan dari jet air dan napas mereka. Jimin jadi terobsesi untuk mengetahui lebih dari sekedar tubuh Yoongi, dia menjadi terobsesi dengan apa yang Yoongi pikirkan dan rasakan. Itu hal baru untuk Jimin yang playboy.

"Yoongi?"

"Hmmm?"

Sial, ia harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk bertanya padanya, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Dia hanya ingin mendengar suaranya.

"Apakah airnya cukup hangat?"

.

* * *

.

Kelopak matanya bergetar terbuka.

"Apa? Ya, oh, ya tidak apa-apa."

sulit untuk membentuk kata-kata, untuk suatu alasan. Setiap perhatiannya terfokus pada tangan Jimin saat Jimin menyabuni dan menjelajahi tubuhnya. Jimin menyabuni tangan Yoongi, lalu menyabuni bahunya sampai ke ujung-ujung jarinya, Yoongi merasa benar-benar tanpa tulang dan kesemutan.

"Oke, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Kau begitu tenang."

"Oh, maaf."

 _Apakah itu hal yang benar untuk dikatakan?_

Sial pengalamannya sangat minim. Antara desis air dan jantung berdebar di telinganya, sisi shower tampak cukup keras untuk Yoongi bersandar. Jimin memompa sampoo ke tangannya dan menjatuhkan diri ke bangku di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin mencuci rambutmu." Yoongi berbalik dan Jimin memijat rambut Yoongi dan mengusapkan shampoo ke rambutnya, kemudian mengambil shower dan membilasnya membiarkan gelembung-gelembung shampoo mengalir.

"Aku rasa aku sudah cukup bersih, Jimin." kata Yoongi. "Atau setidaknya sebagian besar tubuhku."

Mata Yoongi bertemu dengan matanya, dan Jimin tersenyum.

"Aku menyimpan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir."

"Yah, aku pikir kau harus menunggu."

Jimin mengerutkan kening dan Yoongi tersenyum, merasa lebih percaya diri dalam menghadapi Jimin.

"Aku rasa hanya satu dari kita yang bersih. Berdiri."

Jimin patuh berdiri di depannya. Itu menempatkan salah satu asset terbaiknya tepat di depan wajah Yoongi dan Yoongi mengambil waktu sejenak untuk melihat lebih dekat kemaluannya. Ini menjorok ke arah wajahnya, dan dia memutuskan untuk menggodanya sedikit dan mengambil ujung kemaluannya ke dalam mulutnya, menjilati sekitar dua kali sebelum melepaskannya.

"Tidak, jangan berhenti," katanya, mengulurkan tangan untuknya, tapi dia mengangkat bahu di bawah lengan Jimin dan berdiri.

"Maaf, aku ingin lagi, tetapi aku tidak ingin dituduh pemalas. Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama untuk memandikanku dan sekarang giliranku."

Ekspresi wajah Jimin begitu berharga. Sensualitas ini terasa begitu tajam dan Yoongi mulai menyadari itu dan menikmatinya. Yoongi mengikuti langkah-langkah yang Jimin lakukan, menggosok kaki sebelah kiri, kembali ke kaki kanan, dan kaki di bagian depan. Yoongi sengaja melewatkan satu bagian yang paling ingin dia sentuh. Menjalankan permainan secara adil ternyata menyenangkan, juga.

Tapi selain itu, ia menemukan bahwa menjalankan menggosok sabun ke tubuhnya yang luar biasa menimbulkan kenikmatan dalam dirinya. Jalur-jalur otot di bawah kulit Jimin, Yoongi mempelajari lekuk tubuh Jimin dan memperhatikan reaksinya dengan seksama setiap Yoongi menyentuh tubuhnya. Ketika Yoongi tidak sengaja mencubit putingnya, penis Jimin tersentak dan menabrak perutnya.

 _Menarik_.

Pada saat ia selesai dengan semuanya dan tinggal bagian yang paling menarik, kesabaran Yoongi tampaknya menipis. Yoongi menyabuni tangannya dan membelai di antara kedua kaki Jimin, kemudian ke kemaluannya yang sudah sekeras batu.

"Yoongi!"

Dia berjuang menahan cekikikannya di ketegangan dalam suaranya.

"Ya?"

"Cukup, aku tidak tahan. kemarilah."

Dia menarik Yoongi, dan menekankan kejantanannya diatas perut Yoongi.

"Aku ingin kau sekarang."

"Oh, tentu. Sekarang kita berdua sudah bersih."

Jimin melotot padanya dan Yoongi tertawa lepas.

"Kau menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama menyiksaku dengan jari-jarimu yang berbakat. Aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu."

"Ini tidak lucu, Yoongi." kata Jimin, tetapi sudut bibirnya berkedut. Dia bergeser memeluknya sehingga mereka berciuman, aliran air masih mengaliri tubuh mereka. Dia tidak lagi bersikap perlahan-lahan, tapi segera membuka mulutnya dan memaksa.

Ketika lidahnya bermain, ia menggeser tangannya ke pantat Yoongi dan mengangkat tubuhnya sehingga kakinya menjauh dari lantai. Dia menguatkan tangannya di bawah paha Yoongi dan menekan punggungnya ke dinding kamar mandi. Yoongi tersentak dan ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk menatapnya.

.

* * *

.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menunjuk dan Jimin menunduk untuk melihat ia telah menempatkan dirinya sehingga salah satu jet menembak langsung terhadap bola-bolanya.

"Oh, tidak." Dia membuat seolah-olah hendak bergerak menjauh, tetapi Yoongi menekan bahunya.

"Tidak, tidak jangan bergerak Jimin, begitu...begitu..."

"Baiklah." Dia menahan Yoongi di tempat saat tubuhnya bergetar dan ia menempel bahunya.

Sebelum Yoongi bisa melakukan hal lain, Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan memasukan kemaluannya ke bagian tubuh Yoongi yang gemetar.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi Yoongi…."

Dia mendorong dalam-dalam, dua atau tiga kali, kemudian melambat, meluncur masuk dan keluar, berulang-ulang, sehingga ujungnya membentur tempat dalam dirinya yang selama ini hanya pernah ia baca.

"Ya, Yoongi, ada G-spot," gumamnya ke lehernya dan kemudian menjeritkan namanya saat ia datang lagi.

"Jimin, oh Tuhan, ya, ya."

Dia bergidik saat akan keluar. ia mencabut kejantanannya dan menemukan pelepasannya lagi. Mereka klimaks bersama-sama.

Yoongi jatuh ke dalam bahunya, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa percaya kau begitu ketat, Yoongi!"

Dia memegang tubuh Yoongi dengan kakinya melilit pinggang, kemudian terduduk ke salah satu bangku dengan Yoongi di pangkuannya. Air masih mengalir di atas mereka, mengenai semua sudut, dan tiba-tiba saja air menjadi panas memukul kulitnya yang basah dan uap air menjadi luar biasa.

"Jimin, tolong matikan airnya. Aku tidak tahan."

Tangan Jimin bergerak dan mematikan air shower.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku seharusnya berfikir itu adalah pertama kalinya buatmu. Kau sakit, ya? Aku sangat menyesal."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan tangan Jimin dibahunya.

"Bukan itu, aku tidak merasa sakit. Hanya tiba-tiba saja indraku menjadi lebih sensitif. Baik, buruk, intensitasnya begitu terasa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan diriku sendiri."

Jimin meletakkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Aku mengerti. Mari kita keluar dari sini dan mengeringkan badan. Aku juga merasa aku perlu berbaring sebentar."

Yoongi mencium di lehernya dan berdiri dengan kaki gemetar.

"Oke, aku tidak pernah berpikir aku bisa melakukan sejauh itu."

Jimin melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, dan dia menyerahkan handuk dan Yoongi melilitkannya dipinggangnya.

"Jadi, inilah yang semua orang bicarakan," kata Yoongi, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya, selama ini aku telah menunggu begitu lama untuk mencari tahu."

Dengan handuk melilit di pinggang Jimin, ia mengikuti Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Yoongi, itu tidak benar, maksudku, malam ini tidak seperti malam yang dibicarakan semua orang. Aku mungkin hanyalah seorang playboy seperti yang kamu minta, dengan pria yang berbeda setiap minggunya, dan aku dapat meyakinkanmu, tidak pernah ada yang membuatku merasa seperti ini."

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jimin.

"Aku yakin kau benar. Aku tidak mungkin bersaing dengan pria-pria seperti itu."

"Yoongi, Itu bukan yang aku maksudkan. Pria-pria itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perbedaannya, tetapi mereka tidak sepertimu. Kamu nyata, seluruh tubuhmu lembut, enak untuk dipeluk dan dimanjakan, setiap inchi tubuhmu sangat menarik. Tak satu pun dari mereka bisa bersaing denganmu."

Jimin berharap Yoongi mengerti betapa luar biasanya dia, tapi Jimin khawatir kata-katanya kurang bisa menggambarkan maksudnya dengan cukup baik.

Yoongi tersenyum padanya.

"Aku punya guru yang baik. Tapi pak guru, aku sangat mengantuk. Apakah kamu rasa kita bisa berbaring sebentar?"

Yoongi melepaskan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

"Aku harus menemukan tasku. Aku membawa baju tidur untuk menginap."

Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil handuk dari Yoongi, dan melemparkannya, ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Tidak perlu baju tidur, cukup naiklah ke tempat tidur dan berpelukan denganku dan kita akan tidur. Ini sudah larut malam."

Yoongi menguap lalu tampak terkejut.

"Aku benar-benar lupa kamu memesan minuman. Dan apa yang ada di piring tertutup itu?"

"Kalau kamu suka, aku akan menuangkan sampanye untuk kita."

"Aku sangat mengantuk... tapi apa yang ada di piring?"

"Silakan dibuka dan dilihat apakah ada sesuatu yang kamu suka."

Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya di atas kepalanya dan berjalan ke meja.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku pikir aku terlalu lelah untuk... strawberry! Strawberry dengan coklat leleh. Oh, aku benar-benar lapar."

"Ambillah dan buka sampanye-nya."

Yoongi membawa piring hasil jarahan itu ke tempat tidur dan duduk bersilang kaki di dekat kepala ranjang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Madam LV mengatakan akan ada minuman di dalam ruangan. Aku belum pernah melihat strawberry dengan coklat leleh sebelumnya."

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya di sebuah pesta dan langsung suka."

Yoongi mengambil strawberry, besar merah dicelupkan ke dalam coklat.

"Cicipilah."

Yoongi mengambil segelas sampanye dari tangan Jimin dan mengulurkan strawberry kepadanya untuk digigit. Yoongi tampak begitu senang, Jimin tidak ingin berkata tidak. Jimin mengunyah dan menelan, menutup matanya saat manisnya coklat bertemu dengan strawberry yang ranum di dalam mulutnya.

"Ini menakjubkan."

Jimin duduk di tepi tempat tidur di samping Yoongi dan tersenyum.

"Siapa yang menemukan perpaduan yang begitu nikmat rasanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, seseorang yang sangat cerdas."

Yoongi menghabiskan strawberry pertama dan mencelupkan strawberry berikutnya, dan menawarkannya kepada Jimin. Jimin menatapnya, duduk bersila dan telanjang di tempat tidur, memegang buah merah dengan lapisan coklatnya.

Sebuah one night stand yang mempesona. Dan Jimin, yang memiliki kencan selama beberapa kali dalam sebulan, merasakan getar sayap melankolis mengelilingi hatinya. Seorang pria akan sangat beruntung ketika pria ini memutuskan siapa yang dia inginkan untuk selamanya.

Pasti pria tersebut adalah seseorang pria yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan Yoongi, dan dia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Cukup. Jimin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia hanya memiliki Yoongi untuk satu malam.

Yoongi mendesah dan mendorong piring yang hampir kosong menjauh. Gelas sampanye ia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur, dan dia meluncur ke tempat tidur dan melengkungkan tubuh ke samping.

"Aku harus menutup mataku, hanya untuk satu menit."

Jimin berbaring dibelakangnya, menyelinapkan tangannya dan membungkus lengannya di pinggang Yoongi. Jimin menariknya lebih dekat sehingga dapat merasakan ketika tubuh Yoongi melunak dan napasnya menjadi teratur.

Untuk sesaat sebelum Jimin jatuh tertidur seperti Yoongi, pikirannya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang ide-ide diluar kebiasaannya sebagai playboy. Ternyata satu malam dengan Yoongi tidak akan cukup.

.

* * *

.

Yoongi terbangun dengan kaget, sesaat panik. Mencoba mengingat dimana dia berada lalu ia teringat. Lengan yang mengapit dipinggangnya adalah petunjuk. Jimin. Teman kencan one night stand-nya.

Melalui tirai terbuka dia bisa melihat garis halus cahaya di sepanjang ufuk timur. Ternyata hari sudah beranjak siang dan dengan itu, ini semua adalah kenyataan.

Yoongi menyelinap keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke jendela. Jeju di bawah sana, masih dipenuhi lampu hias yang mengagumkan, tapi Yoongi tahu matahari akan segera naik semakin tinggi, dan itu adalah waktu baginya untuk pergi. Dia menyambar tas dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

Ketika Yoongi keluar beberapa menit kemudian, langit terasa lebih ringan. Dia mengatur tasnya untuk dibawa ke bawah dan menarik tirai kamar yang berat dan menutupnya.

Tidak ada alasan untuk Jimin harus bangun pagi-pagi sejauh yang ia tahu. Yoongi memperhatikan lengan Jimin yang terlentang luas diatas tempat tidur dan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. Yoongi berharap Jimin sedang mengalami mimpi yang indah. Dia berhenti sejenak di sisi meja.

Yoongi membungkuk di atas tempat tidur dan mengecup sangat lembut di pipi Jimin.

"Jangan lupakan aku," kata Yoongi, nyaris berbisik. "Aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Yoongi menyelinap keluar dari ruangan dan masuk ke dalam lift. Apabila pasangan kekasih di malam sebelumnya masih ada di sana, dia akan mendapatkannya. Pemahaman barunya sudah naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk memahami.

.

* * *

.

Jimin tidur sampai jam sepuluh. Itu adalah waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam kecil di meja samping tempat tidur disaat ia membuka matanya. Jimin meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu ia duduk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Dia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur begitu nyenyak. Tidur di tempat tidur hotel mewah itu bukan penyebabnya.

Oh, dan pertemuan kecil tadi malam tentulah tidak menyakitkan.

 _Omong-omong...di mana dia?_

"Yoongi?" Tidak ada jawaban, dan Jimin menyadari Yoongi telah pergi.

Itu adalah kencan one night stand dan malam itu telah berakhir. Jimin telah bertemu dengan seorang pria yang bisa menjangkau dan menyentuh hatinya bahkan tanpa berusaha, dan sekarang pria itu sudah pergi.

Sambil mendesah, Jimin berdiri dan memakai celana boxer ketat dan celana jeansnya. Dia tidak bisa masuk ke kamar mandi lagi, tidak setelah bercinta dengan Yoongi dibawah guyuran jet air.

Dia merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kaus kaki, menemukan secarik kertas terlipat dan Jimin membuka kertas itu dipahanya.

Catatan itu dimulai dengan,

" _Dear Jimin..._

 _Aku harap aku tidak melanggar aturan 1NightStand dengan melakukan hal ini,_

 _tapi aku ingin kamu tahu bagaimana menghubungiku_..."

Seringai menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya saat ia menyelipkan pesan itu ke dalam sakunya.

* * *

-END-

[OMG, My 1st rate M FF]

[Review ya ditunggu ^^]

[Maaf kalau kurang hot…]

P.S:

[Hai, seperti yg sudah ditulis di headernote. FF ini terinspirasi dari series Kate Richards, not from other FF.]

[Sekuel udah ada loh, silahkan cek : "When Us Fall Too Far" ^^]

[Thank you and keep read the Sekuel & review!]


End file.
